When it is necessary to inject or remove a tubing string or other elongate string from a pressurized wellhead, a snubber is used. The wellhead will generally be sealed, such as by a blow-out preventer, and the snubber will either push or pull the tubing through the seal. As such, the snubber allows the pressure to be contained within the wellhead.